


To All The Boys I've Loved Before

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Human AU, M/M, tatbilb au, they're in high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a 'to all the boys i've loved before' au





	To All The Boys I've Loved Before

“Stiles, I mailed those letters for you while I finished cleaning out your closet,” his dad said as he passed by Stiles who was sitting on the couch playing video games.

“YOU WHAT?” Stiles screamed, jumping off the couch. “Oh god dad please tell me you’re kidding,” Stiles cried.

“No?” John said with a confused look on his face.

“Dad oh god my life is RUINED,” Stiles said, throwing himself face-first onto the couch. “ruined,” a mumbled voice repeated. 

The weekend passed excruciatingly slow and Stiles tried to avoid eye-contact on Monday at school. Just his luck that Derek Hale was standing in front of his locker when he got there.

Stiles pretended to ignore him, maneuvering himself around Derek to start putting in his locker combination.

“Stilinksi, what is this?” Derek finally asked.

Stiles ignored Derek, grabbing his physics book before closing the locker and trying to walk away.

He made it about 3 steps before Derek grabbed his arm.

“Stiles, what is this?” he asked again.

Stiles took a deep breath before speaking.

“I uh, wrote that a long long time ago ok. It’s a thing of the past so don’t worry about it alright?”

Stiles walked away, praying Derek had the decency to leave the conversation at that. Stiles wishes he was that lucky though. After that afternoon’s lacrosse practice, Derek approached Stiles in the locker room.

“I have a proposal for you.”

“A what?” Stiles asked.

“Date me. I mean, fake date me. Kate was insanely jealous when she saw me talking to you today. I know she dumped me last week for that college guy who moved in next door to her, but I could sense the jealousy. And I know Danny got a letter in the mail from you too. If you don’t want Danny to think you still like him, you know, considering he’s dating your cousin… do this with me. It’s mutually beneficial.”

Stiles thought about it before opening his backpack and pulling out his notebook and a pen.

“If we’re doing this, there are rules, Hale.”

Derek smiled at him and they got to work.

A week later was the first lacrosse team party of the season. Stiles knows Jackson only invited him because he had to, being teammates and all. He wasn’t planning on going but considering Kate would be there, Stiles had somehow got talked into going for a couple hours with Derek.

The party wasn’t as horrible as he thought it would be. He stuck to a safe choice of some cheap beer and stayed in the corner. He watched Derek from across the room, the center of attention.

Derek was the star basketball player, stupidly smart, and the nicest person Stiles had ever met. No wonder he wanted to kiss him so badly during that game of spin the bottle back in 7thgrade. He didn’t though. Kate got jealous and pushed Stiles out of the way, claiming the bottle really landed on her instead. Stiles could have sworn he saw a hint of disappointment in Derek’s eyes when Stiles went to sit back down and Kate leaned in, but that was a long time ago.

As the months went on, Stiles found himself really falling for Derek. He knew it was meant to be fake, but Derek understood him more than anyone ever had before. It was only a matter of time before Kate wanted Derek back and Derek would willingly go back to her.

December approached, and it was the annual Beacon Hills High School ski trip. Stiles had never been before, but Derek invited him, and he had to go, per the contract.

He spent the entire bus ride sitting next to a very hungover Scott, occasionally glancing at Derek who was sitting awfully close to Kate.

Stiles pushed down the jealous feeling in the pit of his stomach and tried to pretend that his world wasn’t falling apart inside him. He should have known better. He falls fast and hard and Derek was treating this whole thing as a fun game until he won back his girl.

The ski trip was awkward for Stiles. Considering he had the coordination of a newborn fawn, Stiles decided to stay in the lodge with Lydia, eating snacks and watching shitty movies.

At one point, Lydia turned to Stiles.

“So, when did it stop being fake and turn real?” she asked.

“About 2 months ago. I realized my feelings were real.” Stiles answered, not making eye contact.

“No, I mean, when did you guys start real dating and stop fake dating?”

Stiles started at her, confused.

“What are you talking about? It’s not real.”

“Stiles honey, I see the way he looks at you. Derek is head over heels for you. He may be trying to fool himself that he’s not, but he is. I can see it.”

Stiles felt his heart start to beat faster.

“You – you think so?” he asked hesitantly, not wanting to get his hopes up.

“I do. And I think you should maybe take a little trip downstairs to the fireplace in the lobby. It seems like the kind of place Derek would go to think about things.

Stiles jumped out of bed, slipped on his shoes, and practically ran out of the door while thanking Lydia.

He turned the corner after getting off the elevator to find Derek sitting curled up on a couch in front of the fire.

“Too late for me to join?” Stiles asked quietly.

Derek just gestured to the open spot next to him.

Stiles took a seat, curling his legs up on the couch, turning to face Derek.

“So, I may be a bit of an idiot,” Stiles said.

“How so?”

“I may have been trying so hard to not get my hopes up, that I didn’t realize that maybe what we have here is real between us.”

Derek smiled back at him, that small, private smile that Stiles has never seen him give anyone else.

“Took you long enough,” he laughed before leaning over to kiss Stiles.

Stiles didn’t know if it was the warmth from the fireplace or from Derek holding his face like he was the world’s most prized item ever, but Stiles felt sparks all over.

After a while, Stiles started to get tired, suggesting they go to bed.

They made their way upstairs and Derek walked him to his door.

“I’ll see you in the morning,” Derek said quietly before kissing Stiles one last time and walking away.

Stiles fell asleep with a giant grin on his face.

As he was getting off the bus the next day when they got home, Kate stopped him.

“Stiles,” she started in that sarcastically sweet tone, “thank you for being so understanding about Derek and me. It was big of you to be okay with him sleeping in my room last night,” she said before grinning and walking away.

Stiles froze on the spot. He was mortified. Of course Derek wasn’t over Kate. They dated for so long and Stiles had only become part of his life in the last few months.

Stiles grabbed his suitcase, trying to push past everyone to avoid Derek, but he had no such luck.

“Stiles, what’s wrong?” Derek had the audacity to ask.

“I don’t know who you think I am Derek but sleeping in your ex-girlfriend’s room last night after what happened last night is not something I am ok with.”

“How did you find out?” Derek asked.

“Oh, you’re not even going to apologize? You just want to know how you got caught? Fuck off Derek. And please don’t ever talk to me again,” Stiles spit out as he walked away.

The next 2 weeks were brutal for Stiles. Derek took him seriously and did not talk to him at all.

Stiles coped by eating ridiculous amounts of junk food and pretending like his heart wasn’t shattered into a million pieces.

Stiles was walking down the hallway one day when he saw Derek standing in front of his locker again, with an envelope in his hand.

“Hale, how can I help you?” he asked.

“It’s a shitty start to an apology but Stiles I’m in love with you. So stupidly in love with you. I was in Kate’s room that night to tell her it was over for good. I didn’t want her. I only want you. And I’m sure you won’t believe me, but take this,” he said, handing the envelope over.

“It’s every love note I’ve written you over the last few months but never had the guts to give you. I hope it shows you at the very least that I’m telling the truth. I understand if you still never want to talk to me again but you deserve these.”

Derek handed over the envelope and walked away, leaving Stiles dumbfounded.

Stiles waited until he got home before carefully opening the envelope, where he found 25 small pieces of paper. One by one he read the notes, smiling through tears at Derek’s words.

After reading all the notes, he got out his own piece of paper and started writing.

The next day at school, it was Stiles’ turn to ambush Derek in front of his locker. 

“Stiles, what are you doing here?” Derek asked.

“I have something for you,” he said, handing the note over with shaking hands.

Stiles stood there nervously as Derek’s eyes scanned the page.

“To all the boys I’ve loved before, I’m sorry you’ll never compare to Derek Hale,” Derek laughed as he read the last line of Stiles’ note out loud.

Stiles let out a nervous laugh before Derek leaned over to kiss him.

Maybe he didn’t totally hate his dad for mailing out those letters after all.


End file.
